Music
by TwistedlyDivine
Summary: Part Two of Magic. mostly fluff. please read magic before but you dont have to. Hermione is bored on a rainy day and goes exploring only to find the most wonderful room. well second most wonderfull room.


I'M BACK! Mwahahahahaha. It's a half day at school and I was bored of listen to my sister learning to play the flute. So I decided to write. I think this will be a nonsense chapter but oh well. This will be a continued short story about Magic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I never owned or will own Harry Potter. I just own the things I make the Characters do.

Music

Hermione was walking down a freshly plastered and painted hallway. The rain pelted the windows harder as the storm got worse. Being with Sirius all the time or studying when he was away Hermione never truly got to explore the entire house. So far she had found two new sitting rooms, 4 hidden pass ways, and one hidden office with papers of secret affairs over 60 years old. While she had spent the most time in the hidden office she decided to continue her exploration.

As she walked down the hall she considered her and Sirius plan to slowly reveal their relationship. So far most had figured it out. All had secretly given their privet congratulations or warnings. Harry found out first and promised to kill Sirius he ever hurt his best friend. Hermione laughed when Sirius had told her what Harry had said.

Truthfully, not that she thought about it, Ron was the only one not to know. Even Percy knew and it only took him one day. Granted he caught them making out, but still, he knew. Hermione still laughed at the look on Percy's face as his face turned the same color as his hair and rushed out of the sitting room.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that she was just out side of a door. The door had a lock on it. After first trying all of the spells she knew o unlock doors Hermione took a Bobby Pin out of her hair and started to pick the lock. Surprisingly the lock opened and the door started to open. She lit up the tip of her wand with a quick silent Lumos and walk through the door.

Quickly turning on all the lights Hermione took a glimpse around the room and gasped. The room was pained a nice Caribbean green blue with thick white padding all over the room. The windows were covered in Bamboo blinds. The floor was also made of bamboo and was covered with a huge white carpet. On the left wall was a wood door and on the right wall was another wood door and next to the door was a window that showed what looked like a recording studio. But that was not what had Hermione breathless.

The room had all of her favorite instruments in it. Some she recognized as her own and some she knew must be knew. The instruments we categorized by type. In the northeast corner all of her favorite string instruments were on their holding rack, waiting to be played. In the northwest corner were the woodwinds, with her prized tenor sax and flute just waiting to practiced on. In the southwest corner was the brass. And in the southeast corner was the percussion. Even her Barbie bongos she got when she was two.

In the middle of the room was a gorgeous black baby grand piano. Taking in all that the room held Hermione started to cry softly. She had only told one man her love for all instruments. After she sang in front of everyone Sirius later asked her about her music talent right before they went to bed. She had spent the next hour and a half she tried to describe her love of music. After several attempts Sirius just laughed and said,

"It's what you love, it keeps you centered, and it's your gift. I understand."

Hermione smiled up at the man she loved and kissed him goodnight before they fell asleep.

Hermione slowly walked towards the door on the left and opened it to reveal a huge room that had a brown leather couch, a coffee table, a desk. The left wall was covered with different sized wooden boxes with glass doors that held different reeds for different instruments, bow care equipment, string replacements, valve oil, cork grease, and anything else needed for all the instruments she owned. There was a huge filing cabinet in the corner be hind the couch and coffee table. In one corner was another door that she quickly found just held cases for her instruments on racks or cubbies. And also the lounge room as she thought of it held a complete band set with drums, electric guitar, bass, and keyboard.

She quickly sat down on the couch and said the word that had been going through her head as she explored the room.

"Bloody Hell!"

Hermione sat on the couch for a little longer before going back to the main room and sitting on the piano bench. She noticed the microphone near her head and smiled.

"I am one spoiled woman."

She smiled and gracefully opened the piano up and put her figures on the keys. She wondered what she was going to play but before she knew her hand had already started to play a song. She smiled and started to sing,

Ever since I was a baby girl I had a dream

Cinderella theme Crazy as it seems

Always knew that deep inside that there would come that day

But I would have to wait

Make so many mistakes

I couldn't comprehend as I watched it unfold

This classic story told

I left it in the cold

Walking through unopened doors that led me back to you

Each one unlocking more of the truth  
>I finally stopped tripping on my youth<p>

I finally got lost inside of you

I finally know

I needed to grow

And finally my mate has met my soul 

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have our differences

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Give my love to him finally  
>I remember the beginning you already knew<p>

I acted like a fool

Just trying to be cool

Fronting like it didn't matter

I just ran away

On another face

Was lost in my own space

Found what its like to hurt selfishly

Was scared to give of me

Afraid to just believe

I was in a jealous, insecure, pathetic place

Stumbled through the nets that I have made  
>Finally got out of my own way<p>

I've Finally started living for today

I finally know

I needed to grow

And finally my mate has met my soul 

Finally

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have our differences

Something strange and new is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Gave my love to him Finally  
>Finally,<p>

Finally  
>Finally<p>

Now my destiny can begin

Though we will have our differences

Something beautiful is happening, is happening

Finally

Now my life doesn't seem so bad

It's the best that I've ever had

Give my love to him finally  
>ohhhhhhh,<p>

Finally, Finally, Finally

(Fergie, Finally) 

As the last song rang out Hermione smiled as all the memories of her and Sirius flashed before her eyes. A slow soft and steady clap sounded out from behind her. She whipped around and saw Sirius smiling at her. She smiled back and patted the bench seat next to her.

"I though you wouldn't arrive until tonight." She said looking at him. He shook his and answered,

"It went quicker than we thought it would."

"So you are free? Completely?"

"Yes, completely."

Hermione laughed and lunged at him and kissed him hard. Used to her happiness he grabbed her and kissed her back. They only separated when the need for oxygen became too great. They separated and were breathing hard as they just held on to each other. When they had regained their breath Sirius looked down at her and said,

"Since I am now free will you do two things for me?"

"Of course. What do you want?"

"First sing a song for me. Seeing as I gave you this lovely piano."

"Yes I was just going to ask why."

"I will tell you soon."

Hermione pouted and put her hands back on the piano. She started to play one of her favorite songs. She soon joined in and sang the words with all her happiness and love in them. 

I'm thinking about our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young, and wild and free  
>Now nothing can take you away from me<br>We've been down that road before  
>But that's over now<br>You get me coming back for more

Cause baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I've found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

Oh, once in life you'll find someone  
>Who will turn you're world around<br>Pick you up when you're feeling down  
>Now nothing can change what you mean to me<br>There's a lot that I could say  
>But just hold me now<br>And our love will light away

'Cause baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I've found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

I've been waiting for so long  
>For something to arrive<br>For love to come along  
>Now our dreams have coming true<br>Through the good times and the bad  
>I'll be standing there by you<p>

Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lying here in my arms<br>I'm finding it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I've found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<p>

Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhh

We're in heaven

(Do, Heaven)

As the song finished she turned and look at the man she loved and smiled. He smiled back and they just sat their. Enjoying each others company. Finally Hermione remember he had said that there were two things he wanted. She turned to face him and asked,

"What was the second thing you wanted?"

Sirius smiled and slowly got off the bench and pulled her up off it too. He than got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket. Her eyes started to water when he realized what he was about to do.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Will you marry me?"

She opened her mouth only to find she couldn't talk. She nodded and once again threw herself at Sirius. As they kissed Sirius lifted her up and spinned her around. When he sat her back down she was laughing.

"I'll take that as a Hell Ya!"

They both laughed as he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at and smiled. She had never been a big rock type of girl, but Sirius, never to be out down or show that he didn't care, got her a platinum ring with small diamonds covering the top of the ring. It looked like she had a hundred little diamonds covering her finger. On the bottom of the ring was engraved _To The Singer Who Claimed My Soul S+H Black _with a small paw print after black.

Sirius looked up from the ring and grabbed her hand and re=aced down the stairs.

"Let's tell everyone!"

As he pulled her down the stairs he yelled,

"MEETING IN THE DININGROOM!"

Everyone raced down stairs and gathered in the room.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

Sirius looked around the room with a sad depressed face. He looked at the ground and said,

"Well…WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone stared at him for a second and then realized what he had said.

"Congrats!" were said all at once. A few seconds later Ron said,

"What?"

Sirius looked at him and smiled. He opened his mouth and said very fast,

"Me and 'Mione have been dating for a while now and we decided to get married and you're just going to have to get used to it. Ok? Ok."

The room laughed at Ron's confused look as he nodded his head. Lupin laughed and turned towards Sirius and asked,

"Could you say that any faster Padfoot?"

"Yes Moony and you know it too."

The room laughed and slowly the group started to go back to what they were doing before the announcement. When the room was empty Hermione turned towards her new fiancé and asked,

"What was the room I was in earlier?"

Sirius turned to her and smiled,

"Incentive," he whispered in her ear," I gave you and incentive to marry me. Knowing that you love music I gave you a music room."

"I would have said yes, even with no music room. But I love it so thank you."

"I know you love it. Now why don't we go celebrate and you can show me how much you love me for getting you a music room."

"Sound like a completely logical solution. Race you up!"

And so the two you lovers began their life together with Love, Life, and Lots of Music. And laughter. But mostly love and music. To prove it… let's just say they had a shotgun wedding.

THE END

Well that's not what I had planned…. But I hope it is ok. I liked writing it. Please review and tell me if it was as good as the first. I don't know if I'll continue it. I might, and I might not. I wasn't planning on writing this. Oh and my friend is bugging me to read a story but I don't know the name but if you know it PLEASE TELL ME! It is a Harry and Hermione Teen(I'm Guessing) and apparently Ginny and Hermione meet at a restaurant and Ginny is trying to get back with Harry but he's with Hermione. That's basically all I know. She just wants me to check it out. Thanks for reading! And don't for get to Review!


End file.
